ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellen Albertini Dow
| Place of birth = Mount Carmel, Pennsylvania, USA | Characters = Felisa Howard }} Ellen Albertini Dow is a character actress who, in , appeared as Felisa Howard in the Star Trek: The Next Generation seventh season episode . She was born in Mount Carmel, Pennsylvania, USA. Dow is perhaps best known for her role as Grandma Rosie in the 1998 comedy The Wedding Singer (which also featured Angela Paton). She is also known for her role as Grandma Mary Cleary in the 2005 comedy Wedding Crashers, co-starring fellow Star Trek alumni Ron Canada, Henry Gibson, and Richard Riehle. She gained notoriety for a guest appearance on the hit television series Seinfeld in which she played Momma, an old woman who died yelling George's (played by Jason Alexander) PIN code: "Bosco". Heidi Swedberg also appeared in this episode. In 1987, she appeared in the comic horror movie Munchies, in which Star Trek: Voyager actors Robert Picardo and Wendy Schaal played a married couple. She appeared as a choir nun in the 1991 film Sister Act and its 1993 sequel, Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit, both starring Whoopi Goldberg. Her many other film credits include Walk Like a Man (1987) and Radioland Murders (1994), both starring Christopher Lloyd (with the former also featuring John McLiam and the latter Corbin Bernsen and Michael McKean), as well as My Blue Heaven (1990, with Ed Lauter), Memoirs of an Invisible Man (1992, also with Michael McKean as well as Rosalind Chao and Aaron Lustig), Patch Adams (1998, with Bob Gunton, Richard Kiley, and Harve Presnell), Longshot (2000, with Paul Sorvino and The Rock), Ready to Rumble (2000, with Richard Lineback), and Road Trip (2000, with Andy Dick). Prior to her appearance on TNG, she had previously guest-starred on such television series as Beauty and the Beast (starring actor Ron Perlman and also guest-starring Michael Ensign), Golden Girls, Newhart (with Tony Jay and Tony Papenfuss), Family Matters, Murphy Brown, The Wonder Years (starring Olivia d'Abo), Wings (starring Steven Weber), and the hit science fiction series Quantum Leap, starring future Star Trek: Enterprise actors Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell. She went on to appear on such shows as ER (with Lily Mariye and Chase Masterson), Murder One (with John Fleck, Clayton Rohner, Barbara Bosson, Jack Kehler, Alexander Enberg, and Jack Blessing), UPN's G vs E (with Clayton Rohner, Googy Gress, and Cress Williams), Will & Grace, Yes, Dear, Judging Amy (with Barbara Tarbuck, John Prosky, Tim Kelleher, and Mary Mara), Cold Case (with Carolyn McCormick and Zach Grenier), The 'John Larroquette Show, Nikki (with Nikki Cox and Brad William Henke), and Six Feet Under (with James Cromwell and Anne Ramsay). She also lent her voice to episodes of Seth MacFarlane's Family Guy and American Dad! (with Patrick Stewart, Scott Grimes, and Steven Weber). More recently, Albertini Dow appeared in the horror thriller The Invited (2010), the comedy Not Another Not Another Movie (2011), an episode of Shameless (2011, with Jerry Sroka), the comedy She Wants Me (2012), and the thriller Frank the Bastard (2012, with Chris Sarandon and William Sadler). External links * EllenAlbertiniDow.com - official site * * * es:Ellen Albertini Dow Dow, Ellen Albertini Dow, Ellen Albertini